Cursed Fate
by akemiiii
Summary: Human AU in which Kanda is a high school student ready to restart his life and forget about his tragic past,but a weird guy messes up his plan. The story is told from Kanda's point of view.
1. 1st Memory

**Name**: Cursed Fate- Chapter 1

**Author**: akemiiii (profile for two friends and co-writers)

**Characters**: Kanda Yu, Alma Karma

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to us! It belongs to the great Hoshino Katsura Sensei! Please support her by buying her original works! Also, any resemblance of the characters that appear in this story with some already existent in other animes and not mentioned beforehand is a total coincidence!

**Warning**: KandaxAlma, boys love, foul language. Please do not read if you don't like any of the things mentioned!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1st Memory

I was standing in front of the dojo's door, my mind full of troubled thoughts, mainly because it was my first time at that place. After my parents' death I had to move in with my aunt in other town and live in her apartment. Then I had finally decided to finish my last year of school back in the city where I was born. I was ready to start a new life, alone and completely independent. I could do whatever I wanted, most importantly I was able at last to deepen my knowledge in martial arts without being bothered by my aunt's attempts to make me give up my passion.

I remember being anxious about having to train at another dojo with another Sensei and other people. But this was nothing compared to the fact that I had come back to the cursed hometown where I had buried my darkest memories. Never have I thought that it could get worse than in my gloomiest nightmares.

I took a deep breath and slowly raised my arm towards the door handle, ready to accept everything that may have come. I entered a spacious room, bathed in bright light, surrounded by a certain sense of peace and tranquility. I looked around and noticed traditional Japanese arrangements placed on the walls in a specific order. Nothing was new to me: on the right side of the room there were two jo* props and on the left the bos*, bokkens* and other weapons waiting to be used.

In this ordinary sight for me just one thing caught my eye taking me by surprise and making me freeze on the spot, unable to think clearly anymore. And there he was…a cheerful young boy, dressed in black kimono pants and a matching T-shirt, was chatting happily with another older guy. Nothing was uncommon at him, besides having a scar-like mark on the nose bridge and a messy short hairstyle, so he seemed a simple boy. But for some reason I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. Suddenly Sensei addressed me, waking me up from reverie:

'Ah, you must be Kanda Yuu. Akihiro told me you'd be coming here. I am Homura Daichi and I am pleased to have you here at Suishinkan*.'

'No, it's my pleasure to be here. I humbly thank you for accepting me at Suishinkan,' I respectfully bowed in front of the others.

I noticed that the young boy fixed his gaze on me, appearing to analyse me. He looked into my eyes for a brief moment and it seemed as if he had read my mind and reached my soul with that glance. He gave me a radiant smile, but I kept my expression serious, as I didn't want any distractions from my work.

'So, let me present you the others: Tetsuya, Alma, Shinobu and Makoto,' Homura Sensei interrupted my thoughts again.

Everyone smiled at me but I just defensively bowed, keeping distance.

'Hey, Kanda, because you're new among us, I have to ask you a question: what's your birth date?'

'Does it matter?' I sharply asked but I didn't wait for an answer, 'It's 6th of June,' I incredulously crossed my hands glancing around.

'Oh, I was born on the 6th, too, only in December!' That Alma guy excitedly shouted. I glared at him, but didn't say anything else.

Then the training started, everybody went on with the warm-up and I decided to do some endurance exercises. I placed myself in a handstand next to the wall and pushed myself up and down. Immediately Alma silently joined me, making me forget what number I was at with my counting. Anger took over me and I lost my balance, falling in front of the wall completely ruining my concentration. I felt a hand lightly patting me on the shoulder and I turned my head. Of course it was him…

'It's okay, Yuu! You did your best. Maybe you need to relax a bit and then start again.'

'What do you know about this? Leave me alone and mind your own business,' I responded in a hostile tone. It wasn't the time to be polite, I was sure that with that guy I had to be blunt, otherwise he would just become a real bother.

He looked hurt but said nothing more as I left him there and chose another spot for my practice. I didn't expect to find myself in that ridiculous situation. I managed to silence my mind and worked hard for the next hour, avoiding getting near him at any cost. When we had to practise in pairs I chose Shinobu as my partner. He seemed to be a quiet guy who preferred to focus on the exercises rather than chat pointlessly. Despite my effort to stay away from Alma, I could feel his gaze piercing my skin. I knew he was looking at me when he thought that I wasn't paying attention. It was difficult not to burst, I had to abstain from kicking him.

When our training ended, Homura Sensei approached and congratulated me:

'That was really good, Kanda. You are very talented.'

'Thank you, Homura Sensei, but I am not good enough yet,' I modestly said, 'If I want a black belt, then I should work even more. I am devoted to my passion and I will not let anything or anyone distract me.' I emphasized on the word ''anyone''.

'The road to perfection is long and difficult but I am sure you can reach your goal. Just remember to take time and relax sometime, ok?'

'Thank you for your sincere advice. It's an honour to be trained by you,' I told him, forcing a respectful smile. Homura Sensei nodded and went to talk with the others. It was my chance to leave silently and avoid Alma, so I went to the changing room and hurried like never before. As I got out of the building I breathed a sigh of relief and started walking rapidly. After merely ten seconds I had that feeling again, that specific irritating feeling that someone was watching me. I turned my head a little and saw Alma with the corners of my eyes. I decided to simply ignore him and act as if I hadn't known that he was behind me.

I picked up my pace to the point of almost running and he did the exact same thing. I whispered a swearing and made a change of plan not bearing the situation anymore. I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for Alma to get as close as possible. When I heard his footsteps less than a meter away I turned around and looked directly into his eyes.

'Stop following me!' I said in a calm voice, refraining from showing my real emotions.

'Eh, I am not following you,' he innocently exclaimed, passing me by, 'This is my way home!'

'Fine, then.' I frowned and said no more, walking behind him, determined to end any kind of conversation. The real problem appeared when we both stopped at the same train station which was empty: we were the only people waiting there in the cold. I tried to keep away from him and closed my eyes leaning on a pillar far from where he was standing.

'Hey, what train do you usually take?' he suddenly asked popping out of nowhere in front my face, annoyingly close to me.

'What do you care?' I nervously mumbled.

'Why shouldn't I care?' he attacked back, giving me a worried look.

'Why do you keep trying to befriend me? Don't you realise that I DON'T CARE. Stop being so stubborn and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AS I'VE SAID BACK AT the dojo.'

'But, Yuu, I can see it in your eyes! You're a nice person. Stop being such a moody jerk and open up. ' I started trembling with rage and couldn't utter anything too shocked by his reply, too angry to find something sensible to say. That tense moment quickly passed as the train arrived and Alma hurried towards it with one last beam.

I kept staring in front of me actually seeing nothing, my mind was flooded with chaotic and nonsensical thoughts. I did not know what I was feeling. I did not know who I was for a moment. Then I asked myself again and again who that boy was… I don't even remember how I got home, what I did, what I said to my aunt when she called to check on me. I was completely engulfed in thoughts.

What I do remember from that night is that I calmed down after taking a hot bath and then I ended up in front of the mirror, naked, staring at my reflection with an expression I'd never had before. Without even realising it, I started analysing myself: my eyes, my features and my whole face. What did he see when he looked at me? That question played in my head like a broken radio, repeating itself to the point of driving me insane. I kept looking and looking into my eyes…

* * *

A/N: Hello! We hope you enjoyed our first piece of fiction! We are overexcited with posting this story, as we worked a lot on it! Please excuse any errors, since we are not native English speakers. Also, we tried to write this as accurately and realistic as possible. Excuse us for writing short chapters, but our limited time offers us the possibility to only post small amounts of the story. We are sorry for the inconvenience!

And now for some explanations:

"jo* props and on the left the bos*, bokkens*"

Jo: bukeyashikidojo images/hanbo. jpg

Bo: /commons/e/ea/Bo(weapon).png

Bokken: bokken_shinai_pictures/red_bokken_800_

"I am pleased to have you here at Suishinkan*"

Every dojo has a name and as far as we know they end with the kanji read "kan"(館), which means "room". We made up this name with the kanji from water, "sui"(水), and the kanji from religion, "shin"(信)


	2. 2nd Memory

**Name**: Cursed Fate- Chapter 1

**Author**: akemiiii (profile for two friends and co-writers)

**Characters**: Kanda Yu, Alma Karma, Lavi, Lee Lenalee

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to us! It belongs to the great Hoshino Katsura Sensei! Please support her by buying her original works! Also, any resemblance of the characters that appear in this story with some already existent in other animes and not mentioned beforehand is a total coincidence!

**Warning**: KandaxAlma, boys love, foul language. Please do not read if you don't like any of the things mentioned!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

2nd Memory

Now, by passing in front of my damned school, I remember that day and every single word that was said back then… I still don't know if I'm supposed to let my memories to the surface, but I can't control them, it's too late to stop this now. They keep pouring and pouring, forcing me to recollect every detail, chaining me in their world.

'Hey, new guy, I think Yu was your name, right?' a crazy red-haired boy addressed me.

'It's Kanda for you, prick. Yu is only for a special someone.'

After getting angry for being called by my surname, I became even more enraged, realising that I had let Alma do so, without even thinking about it.

'Hey dude, chill! What's up with your hair though? Isn't it too long?'

'You're the one talking,' I snapped, 'with your spiky, crazy, red hair?! I descend from a famous and noble family of samurais. It's a tradition on male line to keep our hair long.'

'At least my hair is cool!' He boasted.

Overhearing us, a black-haired girl interrupted our argument:

'Stop it, you two! You're both being stupid. And Kanda, your excuse isn't good enough, because samurais traditionally had short hair tied in a bun.'

Her high-pitched voice annoyed me so much that I raised mine, too:

'Shut up, smartass!' I crossed my arms defensively.

'Hey, you be polite with the girls, jerk!' He provocatively pointed his finger towards me.

'I hate your guts, crazy guy!' I snarled, already trembling.

'Name is Lavi, by the way.'

'I don't fucking care. Just leave me alone already!' I shouted furiously.

'Watch it, dude! I guess, as the Italians would say, you have a dick in your mouth!'

At his statement, I felt the blood boiling in my veins as total anger took over my conscience. 'I'm going to fucking kill you!' I launched myself towards him and grabbed his collar, raising him from the chair.

'Knock it off, you two!' She put herself in between us, so I dropped the guy back on his chair and dashed out of the classroom, seeing red.

As I was searching for a place to be alone, Alma's smiling face popped into my mind. Anger took over me once again and I smashed my fist into the wall I was passing by. I locked myself in a bathroom stall and took my head in my hands. Alma… What kind of a fucking name was that, anyways?! Why did I give a shit? Why was I thinking about him? He was just an annoying brat, or so I thought at that moment…

As far as I remember, the rest of the day passed quickly and eventless. Fortunately enough, Lavi and Lenalee ignored me, sometimes glancing at me, but nonetheless, I was able to concentrate on my study in an attempt to calm myself down.

I exited the school and was taken by surprise by the cold air that pierced my cheeks. As I walked towards the train station, I felt somebody's gaze upon me from behind, only that time I was sure who it was.

I remained motionless, calmly waiting for him to get close. There was no point in hurrying, I had to confront him once more and end his stupid game, face to face. His familiar footsteps mingled with the sound of a sudden gust of wind that chilled me to the bone. Still, there was something else in that tremor that had nothing to do with the cold…

'Hello, Yuu!'Alma waved at me, seeming embarrassed.

'What the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?' I irritatingly asked, losing my temper in the blink of an eye.

'Well, Sensei told me about your school and I thought that some company would do you good,' he cheerfully responded, narrowing the distance between us.

'I don't need any company. Should I make myself clear in another way? You don't seem to understand the meaning of words.'

'Come on, there is no need for any threats. I just want to assist you on your way home!' Alma annoyingly insisted, dismissing any trace of shyness.

'You brat, you're really stupid after all. It seems that you still cannot comprehend a simple sentence. Keep following me like an idiot, just do it, but keep in mind that I won't bother anymore. Why should I talk with someone who doesn't understand what I'm saying?'

His eyes darkened in pain and his expression turned blank for a second. Maybe in that moment I did convey my feelings and thoughts regarding his stupid attempts to be my friend...

'Yuu, before you run off, let me tell you one last thing,' Alme spoke again, obviously still affected by my remarks.

'What is this, bright mind?' I coldly asked.

'Well, in case you forgot, let me remind you. We have training this evening! See you there!'

Frowning and smiling at the same time, Alma backed away from me and ran in the opposite direction. I stared at him for a few moments and then the freezing wind hit me in the face, taking me back to reality. I went home, losing myself in chaos of thoughts again.

That very same day, I went to the dojo, determined to work until I pass out and manage to get rid of any unwanted thought that was messing with my head. I knew I was going to meet Alma there, but I was sure that ignoring him would solve any problem. Just as every time, I was painfully wrong.

I was greeted by Homura Sensei with a joyful smile, while the others didn't even look at me. I took advantage of the situation and found a quiet place only for myself. I considered starting my practice with a relaxing meditation, to help me ease my strain and free my mind. I sat cross-legged in a corner of the dojo and closed my eyes, ready to enter that specific peaceful state capable of diminishing my persisting stress. With every deep breath taken, I was becoming more and more relaxed, absorbed completely in my meditation. I couldn't enjoy that for too long, as I heard the most dreadful sound for me: Alma's voice.

'Yuu, that's a great idea! I like meditating, too! It's actually better than my usual warm-up so I want to join you.'

I said nothing. In my mind all kind of insults and clever replies kept popping up, but I ignored them. I heard him place himself close to me, murmuring something inaudible. I didn't move a single muscle, hoping that he would get my message and leave. After a few minutes I accepted the idea that he was going to remain pinned to that floor until I got up. To my surprise, he kept his mouth shut, not making any sound. For a moment I was tricked into believing that he was indeed trying to relax.

Then I felt it again, his gaze burning my whole body, analysing every detail. I didn't need to check on him, he was surely peeking, using the mediation excuse to be close to me and stare directly as much as he wanted. The area around my eyes was aching, so I figured out that my face was his main interest. My body started twitching involuntary, bringing back the tension in my muscles. I struggled to stay calm, enduring his glances for some long minutes, imagining his stupid face abstaining from smiling. When I could bear it no more, I suddenly opened my eyes at the exact same moment when his head turned a little towards me. I quickly got up without any word and hurried far from Alma.

I engaged Sensei in a conversation about the training, expecting him to give us something to do. That was a huge mistake…. He decided to make us work in specific pairs, depending on our level and abilities.

'Hey, Kanda, you pair with Alma! Despite being the youngest here at the dojo, you are the most advanced. You'll sure make a good pair.'

I had no time to react or find an excuse, as Alma came out of nowhere between me and Sensei, exclaiming:

'That's perfect! Come on, Yuu!'

He grabbed my shoulder and I instinctively raised my other hand to hurt him. In the middle of my move, I slowed down and simply pushed his arm, threateningly looking into his eyes. He was confused by my reaction and said nothing.

'Hey, you two, what we did last time, you remember, right? Off to your work, boys!' Sensei instructed, raising his voice a little bit.

We agreed with a short nod and seized our bokkens. 'Come on, shomen*!' I ordered him.

He obediently placed himself in the position and then launched towards me in a slow, but steady manner. I avoided his attack and directed the bokken as if I had slashed his hands and stabbed his stomach.

'Yuu, your foot needs to be a little more to the left in order to properly block my attack. Otherwise I would have dodged it and – '

'Ok, I get it, shut up!' I harshly interrupted him and redid the technique. That time I didn't even get to reach his hands. He kicked my foot and I lost my balance, so he pretended to cut my arms and put the bokken on my neck. My face contorted with surprise and anger altogether and I froze right there, staring at his triumphant face.

'I told you a little to the left!'

My mind was clouded. I don't even know what I was thinking back then. I just remember that I snapped when I saw him dumbly smiling…

'I'll smash your happy face!' I yelled as I pushed him and directed the wooden sword towards his head. He looked shocked at my response and frowned, screaming back:

'Who says I'm really happy?!'

Upon hearing that, I let my guard down, strangely worried. That was a bad move, because he had the chance to launch in another attack, violent that time. When he was close enough, I hit hard his arms, making him drop the weapon. I threw mine, too, and grabbed his wrists, intending to kick him in the chest. I punched his stomach and took his hand as to perform mushadori*. He scowled and groaned in pain. Before snapping his back, I let him go and he fell on the floor. I sat on him, ready to give him a good punch. Fortunately, Sensei interfered in time, before I had had the chance to really beat him up.

'Hey, hey, knock it off there!' Sensei shouted angrily pointing towards us. Everybody ceased their work to stare at us in confusion. I let my hand fall lightly next to my body as my head dropped in disappointment.

I got up from Alma and, without looking him in the eyes, I stretched out my hand to help him redress. The moment he got a hold of it, I felt a weird tingling sensation rushing through my entire body. I gulped and pulled him so he could stand up.

The rest of the day passed awkwardly silent.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! If you want more,please tell us in the reviews! Also,constructive criticism is very welcomed!

And now,some explanations:

"'Come on, shomen*!' I ordered him." = The correct term is shomen'uchi and it's a technique in which you hold a bokken (wooden sword,but obviously,you can use a regular sword,too,the bokken is usually for practice) atop of your head and then launch to attack somebody with it.

"and took his hand as to perform mushadori*." = Mushadori is an underarm shoulder lock that dislocates the shoulder.


	3. 3rd Memory

**Name**: Cursed Fate- Chapter 3

**Author**: akemiiii (profile for two friends and co-writers)

**Characters**: Kanda Yu, Alma Karma

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to us! It belongs to the great Hoshino Katsura Sensei! Please support her by buying her original works! Also, any resemblance of the characters that appear in this story with some already existent in other animes and not mentioned beforehand is a total coincidence!

**Warning**: KandaxAlma, boys love, foul language. Please do not read if you don't like any of the things mentioned!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd Memory

I press my hand on my chest and another memory invades my mind, pushing me even deeper into my suffering. But this is nothing compared to the pain that tore me apart back then… I remember it so vividly…

When it happened I was in my apartment, sitting on the bed and thinking about my progress at the dojo. Completely unexpected, a sharp pain exploded in my chest, exactly in the area of my strange birthmark*. The throbbing became almost unbearable in a matter of seconds... My hands started trembling, my head was spinning and my insides were crumbling into tiny pieces, stabbing every bit of my chest. I clutched my heart in a desperate attempt to end the torment, but I couldn't reach the pain. It was reverberating from the abyss of my being, from the core of my soul. Blinded with suffering, I fell from the bed and hit my head on the floor, worsening my state. Breathing heavily in short gasps I managed to get a hold of my desk and tried to push myself up. Without realising it, I was digging my nails into my chest as if trying to rip it apart. With my other hand I managed to support myself and reached the edge of the desk, holding it tightly. I carefully lifted myself up, already sweating.

Little by little, the pain decreased in intensity, but kept lingering in my chest, prepared to break me again. The bitterest part was the fact that I did not know its source, its cause. It burst from somewhere deep inside my being, but it didn't seem to belong to me, to be my wound.

I made a quick decision to go out for a walk and calm myself down with some fresh air. I headed for a nearby quiet place where people don't stray during the cold time of the year. While getting closer and closer, I heard a strong wind passing by my ear and smelled the pure scent of the sea. A storm was nearing the shore, I could tell that by the grey clouds covering the sky and the humid air forcing its way through my thin clothes.

I reached a beautiful promenade that looked onto the sea and stared at the waves for a while, watching the fury in their movements. I sighed and kept walking to get to the end of the cliff where the landscape had never ceased to impress me. I hoped that I would find peace there.

Then I saw the only person who had the same bright idea. Alma was resting on a bench, looking down, apparently unaware of my presence. I took a deep breath and silently approached him, not sure of what I was going to say. I carefully stopped in front of him. A sharp pang stabbed my heart as I heard him cry uncontrollably, hiding his face in his arms. I waited, paralyzed. He slowly raised his head and met my gaze, opening his mouth in disbelief, tears still falling down his cheeks. I felt my blood rushing to my head as I noticed a big bruise around one of his bloodshot eyes and a thin cut across his cheek. They were definitely fresh wounds.

'Yuu…' he sobbed, his face contortioned with anguish.

Without any further thought I grabbed his wrist, pulled him to my chest and embraced him, placing one of my hands on his head, lightly stroking his hair. I held him tightly by his back and closed my eyes, unable to say a word.

'Yuu… It's bad… I… My mum… I don't know… I… Please…' he moaned, shaking convulsively.

'It is okay, Alma… Calm down. Come with me…' I helped him stand up and protectively kept one of my hands around his waist. He was in no state to be left alone… I ignored the pain screeching in my heart and acted unlike myself... I took him to my home, admitting to myself that I didn't want to let go of him.

We've been tied since forever, after all…

We entered my apartment and I led him to the kitchen, where he sat down on a chair. As I put the kettle on for some tea I asked him: 'Do you want something to eat?'

His mouth formed a sad smile and he nodded.

'What would you like?'

'I want mayonnaise!' he replied eagerly.

'Mayonnaise is not food!' I stated while opening the fridge, 'I have no mayonnaise. Just some leftover sashimi, if you want…'

'That will do just fine!'

I put the plate in front of him and he started eating greedily. I drew out two cups from the cabinet, poured the hot liquid in them and took a sit next to him at the table. I pushed the mug towards him and took mine into my hands to warm myself up. I glanced at him for a moment and then I dropped my view.

'So… What happened?' I asked, lowering my voice.

'Ah, well, this is embarrassing… I only live with my mum and we have… financial problems. I don't a have job, she doesn't have a job… this situation is driving her crazy…' as he talked he kept ruffling his hair in an anxious manner, obviously worried.

I felt like punching myself when I realised I had forgotten to mend his injuries. I stood up and rushed towards the medical cabinet. I picked up the peroxide bottle, some sticky bandages and returned in the kitchen where he was quietly waiting for me.

'I forgot about your wounds…'

'It's okay…' he said, staring at me.

I wetted a piece of cotton with peroxide and shortened the gap between us. 'This will sting…' I said as I tenderly grabbed his chin and touched the material to his cheek. He groaned and grabbed my shirt like a little child would do with his mothers'. After I finished cleaning his cut, I asked, while sticking the bandage to his face:

'How old are you?'

'I am twenty one. Why?'

'So I guess you must be a student,' I was really having an attempt at a conversation when I usually don't even bother with saying anything.

'Oh, no… I'm not particularly good at anything, nor do I have enough money for secondary studies. I like to read, though!'

When he mentioned that, his face lit up in a childish way, as if the act of reading was to him his most precious passion. Why did he look so innocent that night?!

'What kind?' I inquired while looking for some ice in the freezer.

'I read every book that falls in my hand!'

I vaguely smiled at his excitement, then folded the ice cubes in a napkin and handed it over to him. He thankfully accepted it and pressed it on his bruised eye.

'I'm sorry I can't do much…' I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, looking at my feet. I grabbed my cup and took a sip of tea while leaning over the kitchen counter.

'It's okay, Yuu!' he smiled but suddenly changed his expression in a more incredulous one. 'You did a lot for me this evening and I am really thankful for that, but… could I ask for something?'

I suspiciously glanced at him before muttering a "yes" and getting back to my drink.

'Would you please let me braid your hair?' he shyly asked while clasping his palms together in a pleading manner.

I almost slipped my tea upon hearing such an unexpected question. With my eyes widened in shock I stared at him, and knowing in what kind of situation he was, I unhappily agreed. I led him to my bedroom to sit more comfortably on the bed. He placed himself behind me, close enough to be aware of his chest as it rose and lowered from his breathing. He slowly took strands of my hair, stretching them and braiding them in a nice long tail. At that moment I was strangely conscious of all of his gestures, every touch made me tremor. Being unable to say anything, I just groaned in annoyance. The thoughts were ravaging my head like a horrific hurricane. Once again my birthmark started hurting, only that time it felt good, as if a fire had been melting my racing heart. After tremendous moments of waiting, he finally finished playing with my hair and let go of the braid from his hands.

'It's done!' he happily shouted as he wrapped his arms around my neck and my right shoulder, his left cheek pressing to mine. At that sudden and way too close contact, I shivered and my mind went blurry. I impulsively turned back to look him in the eyes, but my gaze quickly dropped to his full, plump lips. I closed the gap between us, extending my arm to lightly grab his neck. My lips soon met his, forming a sweet small kiss. I was the first to interrupt it, because I suddenly realised what I was actually doing. I backed off in an instant, stood up and turned to leave. I put my head in my hands and exited the room, closing the door. I opened it again just to tell him to sleep there and that I would have taken the couch in the living room. I shut the door behind me and threw myself on the sofa, extremely shocked by what had just happened.

I was terribly confused and my head felt heavy as I buried it into a pillow. My heart seemed to be about to dash out of my chest and I could feel the rapidly pumped blood rushing in my veins, making my whole body numb. Alma's blushing and surprised figure was the only thing that kept running through my mind…

That night I fell asleep very late because of all the emotions that mixed into a big mess and overflowed through all my pores…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading our story! Please give us constructive criticism in the reviews! We really wish to improve, and without your support that is not possible.

"exactly in the area of my strange birthmark*." = We chose to call Kanda and Alma's tattoo as "birthmark" in order to keep the realistic note of the story.


	4. 4th Memory

**Name**: Cursed Fate- Chapter 4

**Author**: akemiiii (profile for two friends and co-writers)

**Characters**: Kanda Yu, Alma Karma, Lavi, Lee Lenalee

**Disclaimer**: D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to us! It belongs to the great Hoshino Katsura Sensei! Please support her by buying her original works! Also, any resemblance of the characters that appear in this story with some already existent in other animes and not mentioned beforehand is a total coincidence!

**Warning**: KandaxAlma, boys love, foul language. Please do not read if you don't like any of the things mentioned!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

4th Memory

I feel that I have to remember that day… that long, confusing day…

'Please!'

'No!' I shouted, crossing my hands.

'C'mon, Yu, we are just going to eat something! Why are you so moody all the time?' while talking, Lavi slapped one of his hands on my desk and the other one on his hip.

'I said no! Are you deaf or something? And stop calling me like that!' I really had my mind set on not going with them, as I thought I could spend some quality time alone, as I usually do.

'But Kanda, our reasons are good. Oh, well, I respect your decision. Too bad you're going to miss some tasty soba…' as always, Lenalee intervened at the right moment.

'Are you blackmailing me?!' I angrily shouted, surprised at her well thought attempt of convincing me. She succeeded. 'Okay, fine… I accept your invitation,' I lowered my head, defeated, 'But only because of the soba!' I added, irritated.

When we exited the school the first thing that caught my eye was Alma standing across the street. My heart leapt inside my chest, but I contained my emotions and kept a serious expression. He was smiling widely, waving frenetically at me.

'Oh, Yuu!' My face dropped in embarrassment as he approached us. He grasped my hands in his, exclaiming: 'Thanks for the mayonnaise! It was delicious!' I'd totally forgotten that I had bought mayonnaise for him when I woke up and left it on the kitchen counter…. I shrugged his hands off of mine and felt a little bad because he gave me a worried look. I was still unsure of what had happened the previous night, so I didn't want to show any emotion until I totally understood what was going on my mind.

Alma analysed me and my companions for a brief moment and then he slipped a piece of paper in my pocket, lightly caressing my chest over my birthmark.

'Let's meet later…' he said in a seductive voice.

I froze on the spot and stared at him as he turned on his heels and left. We waited for him to get away and it wasn't long until Lavi began making fun of me:

'Oh, Yu-chan, Yu-chan!' he called me in a high-pitched tone.

'Shut up!' I yelled as I rushed in front of them. They followed me, smiling mischievously.

'So your mayonnaise was good! Did he beg for more?!' Lavi snickered as he said that and Lenalee giggled.

'I'm going to slice you in tiny pieces!' I shouted, aggressively pointing a finger towards his face.

'Oh, I'm just teasing you! Don't get mad!' he laughed and friendly patted me on the back. I crossed my hands and said:

'Whatever. Let's just go eat!'

After eating the soba with those annoying guys, I left them behind to return home. Suddenly, I remembered I had Alma's number in my pocket and I wondered if I should give him a call. I dialled the number, erased it and then dialled it again, repeating the process several times. In the end, after some long minutes, I decided to send him a message.

To: ******

From: *****

Subject: I am free now. Where should we meet?

I eagerly waited for his reply, absently playing with the phone in my sweaty hands. My emotions were controlling me again, causing a total mess in my head. A short ring startled me and I anxiously unlocked the screen, a sense of excitement running through my body.

To: *****

From: ******

Subject: Meet me at the plaza at the city centre in 30 minutes. See you there, Yuu~!'

My serious expression turned into a genuine smile that surprised and embarrassed me at the same time. I could not deny it anymore: I was happy to see Alma.

It took me exactly thirty minutes to reach the city centre, which was as crowded as always. I found a secluded spot and stopped there, looking around for him. There were so many people scattered all over the place, but none of them could catch my attention… My eyes were searching for one specific figure... I took out my phone, ready to call him, but I noticed something terrible…

Alma was standing a few metres away, suspiciously close to another guy who was speaking on the phone. In shock, I watched as he carefully sled his hand into that man's pocket and drew out a wallet, quickly passing it to his other arm, behind his back.

'Excuse me, sir!' I heard him say, innocently smiling at the guy who just nodded thoughtlessly, too absorbed in his conversation to notice something out of the ordinary.

My eyes widened with rage and I slowly approached Alma, careful not to draw the attention of other people. As I got close to him, I grabbed his arm and threateningly whispered into his ear: 'I thought I could trust you for a second!'

He gasped and flinched, turning his head to look me in the eyes. 'What are you talking about?' he braved, daring to pointlessly pretend that nothing had happened.

'Shut up, Alma. I saw it,' I muttered, still keeping a hold of his arm firmly.

He opened his mouth as to protest again, but I shushed him and dragged him to the secluded spot where I was standing earlier. I let out a sigh of disappointment and confusion and then started scolding him, trying to keep my voice as low as possible:

'Why did you do that, Alma? Why?'

'I'm sorry, there was no other way!' he mumbled, ashamed of his action.

'What do you mean, no other way?'

'My mum asked me to bring money home. She says I'm a useless idiot, because I can't get a job, I can't do anything! I just don't know what to do, Yuu…'

The misery in his teary eyes stabbed me deeply in my heart, making me soften my expression. I was extremely angry, but seeing his suffering, I couldn't contain the urge to comfort him.

'Please, help me,' he begged, looking directly into my eyes, half-heartedly getting close to me.

'It's ok, I'll be by your side,' I promised him, awkwardly raising my hand to pat his shoulder. The moment I touched him, he snuggled up against my chest and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him, forgetting all about my anger for a second.

After some time of walking aimlessly around together, we ended up on a bench in a park that was almost stranded. As the night was growing darker and darker, it became more difficult for me to find something to say. The chilly wind made me shiver and I positioned myself more comfortably on my seat.

'What kind of name is Alma, anyways?' I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as I remembered that question which had bugged me for some time.

'Ah, well…' he seemed uneasy to tell me, 'My mum is kind of religious and Alma in Spanish means soul… so she thought that by giving me this particular name I'll grow to be a saint… which is totally opposite… Day by day I disappoint her more and more…'

I remained silent. Everything about his life looked more complicated than I had originally thought. An awkward silence set upon us. Alma took out the stolen wallet, nervously playing with it, tossing it from one hand to another.

'I should get going…' he said, obviously sad that he was about to leave.

'What are you going to do with that wallet?'

'I'll give the money to my mum and the wallet… I'll most probably burn it and throw the ashes in the sea… Don't worry, I'm experienced, so the police won't catch me!' he gave me one of his dumb smiles as if there was nothing to worry about. 'Yuu… I'm scared. My mum won't be satisfied with this amount of money,' he took out the banknotes and started counting them, 'It's never enough for her…'

'Just come over to my place!' I impulsively said, regretting it afterwards.

'Really, Yuu? That's great!' His mood completely changed as he jumped up from the bench. 'Let's go put the money in the postal box and get rid of the wallet!'

As we arrived home I took off my jacket and tossed it on the couch. It was late and that tiring, emotional day had drained all of my energy. I really needed rest since we would have had training the following day. Alma was just standing in the middle of the living room, staring around. He finally spoke:

'Um, could I use the shower? I didn't have time to take one at home…' He talked in a shy tone that made him look so innocent… His manly features contrasted with his girly way of talking to me… he was indeed such a bizarre guy…

'Sure, there are towels in the bathroom. You can manage,' I said, outstretched on the sofa with my eyes closed.

I waited for him to finish so I could prepare the bed for him and the couch for me. For some reason, I was anxious as I was hearing the water running in the bathroom. I couldn't contain my thoughts as I wondered how he looked like without his clothes on. I was blaming my mind for being too tired.

Finally, the water stopped so I was expecting to hear the sound of the door opening and his high-pitched voice calling me. I kept my eyes closed as the footsteps came closer. I lazily moved my eyelids only to see him with a towel wrapped around his lower part of the body. I was astonished, noticing an identical sign as mine on the upper left side of his chest.

'What the fuck?!' I shouted, standing up, surprising him with my reaction.

'What's wrong, Yuu?'

'Don't act like you're all innocent! You fucking stalker! You spied on me, saw my birthmark and copied it as a tattoo! You're such a creeper! Get out of my house!'

'What are you talking about? This is my birthmark!' he defended himself, emphasising the word "my".

As I heard his excuse I let my guard down but my irritation soon came back. I quickly took off my shirt and pointed towards my chest.

'Look! It's the same!' I mentally slapped myself for doing something as irresponsible as almost getting naked in front of him. He was analysing me. I froze when he got close and lightly traced my birthmark with the tip of his fingers.

'Oh, Yuu… This is such a wonderful coincidence, don't you think? It's a sign!' As he said this in a low, seductive tone, he slipped his palm on the crook of my neck. I trembled at his touch, but I was able to wrap my arms around his waist. We awkwardly stood in this position, both too shy and unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, the familiar burning desire arose into me and I was sure Alma felt it, too. He timidly broke the eye contact and finally spoke:

'So… are you going to do anything?'

'What is this supposed to mean?!' I snapped and backed away.

'You know well what I mean. I bet you have no experience,' he mocked me, grinning like a bastard.

'Shut up, you lousy virgin! How can you know?'

'I may be a virgin, but at least I waited for that special person,' he childishly crossed his arms.

'Then keep waiting.' I was really bothered by his sarcastic replies. I passed him to go to the next room and prepare the bed.

'There's no need! I've already found that person!' He cheerfully followed me and jumped on my back, hugging me.

'Can you stop touching me?' I replied, as annoyed as I could.

'Yuu… You're such a mood killer… Why are you so embarrassed if you already did it? Was the other person better looking than me?' He seemed upset, but I knew he was actually playing around with me. I decided to joke, too, along with him:

'It's none of your business… but I guess if you want to know…' I sat on the bed and continued, '… I could tell you.'

'I'm listening.' He propped himself in the wall next to the bed, gazing at me deeply.

'Last summer I went to Italy with my aunt. She's obsessed with that country's culture. There was this girl… she was weird, but still good in bed.'

'Oh my… just shut up already! I don't want to hear anymore!'

'You asked for it, dumbass!'

He sat next to me and clung to my arm. He took a hold of my palm, interlocking our fingers and squeezing them tightly.

'Yuu!' he called my name in such a soft way and I gulped, 'Make me yours!' he pressed to my side and sled his hand on my thigh. He kissed right under my ear, making me unable to control myself.

I pushed him on the bed and kissed his lips hungrily. I broke the kiss to add: 'You are better than anybody, you idiot!', at which he replied with a wide smile. He grabbed my neck and pushed me back to continue what I interrupted.

The rest of the night was pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Send us your thoughts about the story so far in the reviews!

Have a nice day~


End file.
